My Angel
by KnightofWolfLord
Summary: CH 3 will be up SATURDAY! I PROMISE! Sora and Riku are reunited. Riku struggles with his dark aspect and takes it out on Sora. Sora lets his feelings for Riku slip while trying to comfort Riku. However Riku's changed. Can he still care for Sora?
1. Prelude

**My Angel**

**Writer: **DividedTempestSoul

**Basis: **Kingdom Hearts

**Pairings: **Sora x Riku

**Notes: **Alternate storyline, Slightly different Universe (Had to change somethings for plot purposes...), Sora and Riku are going to under go changes during the 5th-6th chapters... just warning you ahead of time.

**Rating: **T possibly M later...

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...though I do own the plot. Mwah ha. It's mine. Deal with it...

**Chapter 1: Prelude**

Sora landed on the final platform of Hollow Bastion's lifts. "Whew," Sora said, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Almost missed that one." Sora continued down the main path to Hollow Bastion's front door, quickly dispatching the Heartless guarding the path. The doors opened ominously at his approach. "I don't like the looks of this." Sora whispered to himself. Whatever was inside was waiting for him. And it was prepared.

Sora made his way inside the castle, keyblade drawn and at the ready. Sora encountered several more Heartless upon entering the main foyer on the bottom floor. Many things caused Sora delay on his quest. The library, full of books with titles to long to leave Sora with any intention of reading them, the laboratory, which distracted Sora but a moment as he paused to gaze in wonder at the various potions, tubes, and vials, and the gallery, full of beautiful paintings and statues.

Sora stopped in front of a statue on the upper part of the main foyer. The statue showed a man, chained and shackled, leaning foward as if hanging from the chans around his wrists. His long hair hung down over his face, nearly masking the hurt and pleading eyes of the statue, from which a single stony tear trailed down its face. Sora stood captured by the statue as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from it. _"No..."_ Sora though "_...I have to find Riku." _"NO!" Sora yelled as he wrenched his gaze from the statue and his keyblade formed in his hand, reflexivly as he swung. The statue shattered upon contact with the blade.

**"Oh... Saw through my little illusion did you?"** called a unfamiliar voice that seemed to leak out at Sora from every shadow in the room.

"Who... Who are you?" Sora yelled into the shadows. All he heard in reply was a laughter so dark that it sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on his arms and neck stand on end. _Riku... Where are you? Tell me... I'll find you, I promise._

Sora hugged himself in an attempt to warm the bone reaching cold that the laughter had washed over him. "Haf... Half to... Keep going." Sora chattered through the shivers as he started down the hall to the elevator rooms.

_**End Chapter 1**_

__

Well now, how was that? Feel free to review.


	2. Together Again

**My Angel**

**Writer: **DividedTempestSoul

**Chapter 2 Notes: **Sorry this one took so long. I wanted to have this posted earlier today at latest, but my mom's pregnant and was having complications today. It's not as long as I would have liked it to be but it will have to do, the dialogue I've got swirling in my head fits the theme of the next chapter so much better, so I cut this chapter a little short. It's still longer than the first chapter though, so more for you to read. Read & Review please! Thanks, DTS.

Disclamer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...though I do own the plot. Mwah ha. It's mine. Deal with it...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Chapter 2: Together Again**

Sora climbed on to the final elevator platform. "Whear are you, Riku?" Sora called out as he elevator began to carry him up to the last tower of Hollow Bastion. Sora leaned against the elevator's cage like walls, resting. _Pop._

"Huh?"

_Pop. Sizzle._

"Ehhhhh?" Sora exclaimed, narrowly dodging the Fira spell that flew past him. "Mages. Great." Sora said, brandishing his Keyblade once more. Sora spent a few moments swinging at the red mages before realizing that their green companion was curing them. "Errh... TAKE THIS. STRIKE RAID!" Sora yelled, angrilly hurling his keyblade at the curative mage, dispatching it with a single blow. With the healer gone, Sora quickly finished the rest of the Heartless Mages, just as the lift reached the end of it's journey.

"Ah... Oww." Sora gasped out, realizing that one of the mages had gotten lucky with a Fira spell. Sora pulled a potion from his bag and quickly drank it down. Sure, the potions he'd bought from Huey, Dewey, and Louie didn't taste as good as the Elixers he'd been finding lately, but they were powerful enough to take care of even a well placed Fira spell. Besides, he didn't want to use his more powerful healing items unless he had to.

Sora stepped out of the elevator cage and towards the door in front of him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sora closed the door behind him.

_Uhnnnnn._

"What?" Sora spun around at the noise behind him. Sapphire blue eyes scanned the room, searching for what the noise came from. Then he spotted the black gloved hand laying behind the pillar in the center of the room. Sora carefully edged toward the pillar, Keyblade steady in his grasp, _Just in case,_ he told himself. The keyblade dropped to the ground as Sora turned around the pillar. "RIKU!" Sora yelled as sapphire eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his friend, lying there, bloody and unconscious. Sora dropped to his knees and slung his bag to the floor and began to dig madly through his items. Pulling his last Pheonix Down from the pack, Sora immediately started praying. "Please... please be okay, Riku..." Sora cried, tears trailing down his face as he collapsed on top of Riku, his energy spent from using the pheonix's feather.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

"Uhhhhh... ahh." Riku gasped, feeling as if he'd been sucked back into his body. Riku slowly noticed that something heavy and warm was on top of him and was preventing him from moving at the moment. Riku weakly attempted to push whatever it was off of him.

"Eh?" Sora blinked his eyes open sleepily, then noticing that Riku was trying to push him off. Sora's eyes snapped open and he noticed the two jade slits of Riku's half open eyes. "Riku!" Sora nearly yelled as he glomped the older boy beneath him.

"Huh? Sora? Owww... Sora get off. owww."

_**End Chapter 1**_

A/N: Yeah, I know I tweaked with the setting a bit... but it was necessary for the storyline.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Next Chapter in a week if all goes well with family and job hunting.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. Message to Readers

**Note to Readers:  
Hey guys. Sorry that it took me so long to get to this... But I will have the next CH. of My Angel up by Saturday night. I promise. Thanks for waiting so long.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu.  
DTS**


End file.
